


Forth Day- Extra Marshmallows

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Forth Day- Extra Marshmallows

The day after building your snowmen, nothing was mentioned all that day. Part of you was disappointed. You were truly enjoying what Chuck was coming up with, and you always loved spending time with your bearded boyfriend. Finally, you brushed it off, assuming that day he had nothing planned.

When you walked in your front door after work, you were surprised to instantly be wrapped up in Chuck’s arms before he snapped his fingers. Looking around you found yourself in the woods, in appropriate winter wear. “Babe, care to tell me what we’re doing in the middle of the woods?” You chuckled.

“Right through those trees is a frozen lake.” He pointed. “We’re going ice skating.” Chuck grinned, lacing his fingers with yours and leading the way.

You allowed him to take you were you were going, your heart skipping a beat at how marvelous the sight was. It was so peaceful, the snow surrounding the lake almost completely untouched. Small animal footprints could be seen, making it all the more enchanting. “Wow.” You breathed. “This is….wow.”

Chuckled watched you for a moment, enjoying the joy and awe that came over your face. As much as he didn’t want to disturb your moment, he pulled you close. “Come on. Let’s lace up.” He said softly.

Nodding, the two of you did just that. You were a bit wobbly at first, but got the hang of it fairly quickly. “It’s so peaceful here.” You mused as you lazily made your way over the lake.

* * *

After ice skating for a bit, you were cold. Even with all your layers. Chuck snapped the pair of you into your winter boots, and began leading you away from the lake. “Where are we going?” You asked softly, not wanting to take away the beauty of your surroundings with too much noise.

“You’ll see.” He grinned.

Five minutes later, you came to a small cabin. “Here?” You asked, hugging him.

Chuck nodded before unlocking the door and letting you in. “There’s a fire going in the other room. I started it when I snapped our boots off. Why don’t you go get warm and I’ll make hot cocoa.”

“Extra marshmallows?” You asked, hopeful.

“Extra marshmallows.” He agreed, enjoying how you looked excited at that.


End file.
